Fishing
Fishing is a useful skill to use when catching fish in the water. You can easily start fishing with Fishing Rod and Bait, but you need more than that to fish even better. You must know how to adequately attach the Bait, have the judgment to choose a good place, and have the patience to wait until a fish is caught once all the preparations is done. Once fish is caught, you must control the single fishing line and quickly snatch it up as the fish will challenge you with its strength. This is why many people refer to experienced fishermen as the masters of life. Details * The Fishing skill requires the user to equip a fishing tool and fishing bait, such as, a Fishing Rod and Bait Tin, respectively. * Fishing Rods can be purchased throughout all the game world. * Fishing Rods, and an advanced version (the Item Piecing W22), can also be created using the Handicraft skill. * Increasing skill rank will decrease time in-between successive catches, increase auto-fishing success percentage, and result in an increased chance to catch larger fish. * Any items dropped (due to full inventory) will not be able to be picked up by anyone except the person who fished them. Most items disappear in under a minute, but expensive items stay longer. * Any equipment fished up will have 0 durability, but can be repaired by NPCs. ** This does not necessarily apply to event items obtained through fishing. ** This does not necessarily affect all weapons, for example, a Gargoyle Sword. * Skill rank does not affect the rate of obtaining rare items. * There is an advanced fishing tool, Item Piecing W22, (created by Handicraft) and usable only when your Fishing skill rank is 5 or above. Fishing locations: * Tir Chonaill * Emain Macha * Ceo Island * Outside of Sen Mag Castle * Port of Ceann * Fishing Boat * Reus River (Ice Fishing) * Lake Neagh * Lakes in the housing zones, Except Sliab Cuilin housing * Avon (northern and eastern ends) Places you can't fish: * The beach outside Qilla Base Camp * The ship trip between Port Ceann and Qilla Base Camp * Beach South of Connous * Tir Na Nog * Beach North of Cor * Beach Northeast of Pera Volcano * Shadow Realm * The Lake in Filia Summary *Fishing does not add to Skill Combat Power. Obtaining the Skill * Learned automatically upon equipping a fishing tool. ** Fishing Rods are sold by Malcolm in Tir Chonaill, Galvin in Emain Macha, Shenon in Port Ceann, Petra on the Fishing Boat, Effie at Qilla Base Camp, Pierrick in Taillteann, and Zeder in Vales for 2,000G and 900G, respectively. Fishing Rods can also be made via the Handicraft skill. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1